


Rekindle

by pinn



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know what he's supposed to say, he doesn't know what he should do, the only thing Nick knows is that Greg's been at the hospital processing the burn victim and probably reliving his stint in the burn ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindle

Nick walks through the halls of the lab, looking for Greg and trying to figure out what he's going to do once he finds him. He doesn't know what he's supposed to say, he doesn't know what he should do, the only thing Nick knows is that Greg's been at the hospital processing the burn victim and probably reliving his stint in the burn ward.

He finally finds Grissom in one of the evidence rooms, processing the victim's fingers and Greg nowhere in sight.

"Grissom, you seen Greg?"

Grissom looks up from the microscope. "I sent him home an hour ago, he pulled a double and I didn't want any missteps."

"Was he okay though?"

"I presume so. Why wouldn't he have been?" Grissom stops and looks at Nick, a flicker of understanding in his eyes. "I forgot about the explosion."

Nick wants to bang his head off the doorjamb, they've all forgotten about the explosion and while he knows they care about Greg, he feels like he's the only one thinking about Greg in this case and that pisses him off. "Yeah, I figured as much when I heard you sent him to the hospital to process the victim."

Grissom shakes his head. "Finish up the case, Nick, and then you and Greg take tomorrow off. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Nick nods and leaves the room. Grissom means well, Nick knows that, but Grissom doesn't tend to check up on the emotional state of his team and Nick still has no idea how Greg's doing.

They wrap up the case a few hours later and Nick heads home as soon as he puts his report in Catherine's mailbox. He doesn't want to give the report to her directly and take the chance that she's found out about Greg going home early and is feeling guilty.

The drive home is a blur to Nick and he manages to do it in record time. He's hoping that Greg headed back to Nick's house and didn't go back to his own apartment to lick his wounds. Nick breathes a sigh of relief when he pulls into the driveway and Greg's car is already there.

He lets himself into the house and checks out the living room first. The TV is on, the sound low, and there's evidence of Greg but no Greg. Nick heads into the kitchen next and there's Greg, standing at the counter, scooping some ice cream into a bowl. He looks up when Nick enter the kitchen, surprise on his face. "Hey, what are you doing home?"

"Wrapped up the case and Grissom gave us tomorrow off."

Greg nods, "Cool." He raises an eyebrow at Nick and points to the ice cream. "Ice cream?"

If Greg's going to play this low key then Nick can too. "Sure." He moves to the counter near Greg and leans against it, subtly checking Greg out. His hands are shaking as he scoops out the ice cream and there are tight lines around his eyes, his hair is flat from lying on the couch and Nick smiles. The fact that Greg's hair is a barometer of  
his mood never ceases to amuse Nick. Greg looks up and catches him watching.

"I'm okay, Nick."

There's nothing Nick can say to that because Greg isn't okay and they both know it. Instead, he grabs his bowl and heads into the living room. "What's on TV?"

"Uh, I think there's a Deadwood marathon starting soon." Greg settles down on the couch next to him.

"Ice cream and the Old West, my day is complete." Greg snorts and Nick rubs his hand over Greg's head.

"Don't mock me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Greg reassures him.

They finish off their ice cream and Nick slides lower into the couch. He puts his arm along the back of it and Greg curls into his side. He's holding Nick tightly but Nick isn't about to complain. He's too busy fighting the urge to squeeze Greg until Nick feels safe again.

Maybe they'll talk later, with Greg dropping some non sequitur in between gunfights or maybe they'll quietly discuss it as they're getting ready for bed. Maybe they won't talk about it at all, and Nick will hold Greg when he wakes up screaming. He'll rub his back when Greg throws up, as he does some nights when the nightmares are too bad, and then he'll put Greg back to bed.

Whatever happens though, Nick knows things could be a lot worse.

It could have been Nick standing at the window of the burn unit, wondering if Greg was ever going to wake up again. He squeezes Greg again and turns his attention back to the TV. Whatever Greg needs, Nick will give him.


End file.
